With the advance of the new round of medical reform, mobile health attracts extensive attention for its convenience and high-efficiency. Mobile health is based on mobile communication technology, and provides medical services and promotes communication between doctors and patients through the mobile Internet. Mobile health not only can save a lot of registration and queuing time, but also can better solve problems such as the difficulty and high cost of getting medical treatment caused by the uneven distribution of quality medical resources. In recent years, mobile medical technology has received all attention of the academia and industry, related medical, information, communication and other technologies are becoming mature, but the following defects still exist:
1. the existing mobile medical products are conducive to simplify the patient treatment process, but still fails to achieve the intelligent auxiliary function for the self-determination of patient's condition; and
2. for the existing mobile medical products, the patient mostly subjectively selects a doctor in combination with personal experience, lacking effective integration of doctors attending, professional experience, historical evaluation and other information, which results in that the quality of mobile medical services cannot be guaranteed.